The Treasure Map Adventure
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: COMPLETE A BeyBlade, Sailor Moon, Digimon crossover & it takes place after BeyBlade Grevolution. R&R & sorry for the wait I have been busy. BYE!
1. Finding the map

SB: HI!!!!!!!!! _starts bouncing off the walls_  
  
Annie: WILL YOU STOP BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS AND TALK?!!!!!!  
  
SB: Fine!! I will!  
  
Annie: Good.  
  
SB: Let me start over. Hi everyone my name is School Boredom (SB) and I just wanted you to know that this is a Pathic.... You say it. You're the one who wrote it!  
  
Annie: Fine. This is a fanfic that I wrote in school because I was very bored and had nothing better to do and a friend of mine gave me this idea for a story. The crazy one who was bouncing off the walls is the author of this story and my other self.  
  
SB: I'M NOT CARZY!!!!  
  
Annie: Yes you are. Any way I don't own any Beyblade, Sailor Moon, or Digimon just my few OC's that I have.  
  
SB: This takes place after beyblade G Revolution and Kai and one of the OC's bump into each other and they talk and realize some thing and the OC moves in with him.  
  
Annie: Don't give it away!  
  
SB: I'm not!  
  
Kai: Story please, Demon.  
  
SB: What did you just call me?!!!!!! _Devil horns and fangs appear and eyes take on a demonic look  
_  
Kai: Nothing. _Starts to back away_  
  
Ray: Let's just get on with the story.  
  
Annie: Ok _says while watching SB chase Kai off stage_  
  
Ray: That's a new one _says before following them off stage  
  
_Annie: OH yes Please R&R and no flames please ok? Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Kai:_runs up to Annie_ You've got to hide me!!! _Then hides behind a barrel that appears out of nowhere  
_  
SB:_runs in looking for Kai_ WHERE IS HE???!!!!!  
  
Annie: Let's go so the readers can read the story. Hey how about I let you do the ending by yourself?  
  
SB:_smiles_ Really?!!  
  
Annie: No,  
  
SB:_frowns  
_  
Annie: But you can help me with it.  
  
SB: Yeah!!! All right!!!!!!! _runs off happily_  
  
Kai:_comes out from hiding_ Hey thanks.  
  
Annie: No problem _walks off with Kai following her_

* * *

A boy about 16 with blue-sliver hair, crimson eyes, and has blue tattoos on his face sat in the living room of his mansion. It was really his grandfather's mansion but his grandfather was in jail and it was now his mansion. An old man with graying hair in his mid to late 80's entered the room to speak to the boy  
  
"Excuse me, Master Kai, your lunch is ready, sir." said the old man.  
  
"Very well, you may go now Bruce." said Kai  
  
"Yes as you wish" said Bruce as he left the room  
  
Kai closed the book he had and stood up and he walked to the dining room with the book. A girl about 16 was already at the table waiting for him. The girl looked a lot like Kai but had longer hair, which was held back with two purple ribbons, and her tattoos were red.  
  
"Looking at my old family photo album again?" she asked  
  
"Yes. I don't have any pictures of mother and father like you do." Kai replied "Grandfather took them all away and hid them somewhere in this mansion."  
  
"Have you tried the attic? They might be up there." She said  
  
"No. I think I might though. Thanks, Cathy." said Kai  
  
"You're welcome, Kai" said Cathy as they ate their lunch.  
  
"I'm going to be late tonight, because I'm going out to do some shopping and I'll probably miss dinner." said Cathy after lunch  
  
"I guess I should leave something for you then." Kai said who was on the stairs  
  
"That would good. Bye now." Cathy said as she said left the mansion, and Kai went up to the attic to find some pictures and other things that belong to his parents.  
  
And before long he was covered with dust and dirt. "Hey what's this?"  
  
Kai asked himself as he pulled out a piece of paper that was rolled up.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" he said as he went down to the third floor to a better look at it.  
  
When he opened it up he realized it was a treasure map. "Oh wow. This is cool. Hey! I have an idea!! The others would love adventure, especially a treasure hunt!!!" Kai exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The following day the blade breakers went to Kai's mansion and followed a bunch of clues  
  
"I wonder were Kai could be?" said a girl with short brown hair, about 16 years old.  
  
"I don't know, Hillary." said a boy with glasses about 15 years old.  
  
"Look there's another note, it says 'the door is open and go to the end of the hall to the stairs.'" said a boy with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail.  
  
"Let's go then." said a boy with midnight blue hair and has his hat on backwards.  
  
They went to the end of the hall and found yet another note and it read 'go up the stairs and listen carefully, you will be able to hear me.'  
  
"I wonder what it means." said a boy with short blonde hair.  
  
"I don't know, Max. Let's go up and find out." said the boy with glasses, as they reached the top, they heard something. Thud.  
  
"Argh, that hurt." said a voice.  
  
The door stood ajar and they looked in and saw a figure moving around looking for something. "Kai?" asked Max.  
  
Kai stopped and looked over at his friends in the door way.

"Hey, Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Hillary." said Kai as he went back to looking for the map again.  
  
"What are you looking for, Kai?" asked Tyson  
  
"I told you, I had something to show you guys, Tyson." Kai said annoyed "I left it up here.... somewhere. Ha-ha! There it is."  
  
He said as he lend over some boxes to get something and almost fell if the others didn't grab a hold of him and pulled him back down.  
  
"What is that, Kai?" asked Hillary  
  
"Let's go down stairs and I'll show you." Kai replied as he led the guys down stairs to look at the map.  
  
"Well, here it is. I found it yesterday, up in the attic. Sorry if it's covered with dust, and so am I." Kai with a grin.  
  
"It looks like a map of some sort." said Kenny  
  
"It's a treasure map." said Kai  
  
"A treasure map?!" said the others said in unison  
  
"Yep, and I thought it would be a good idea if we went on a treasure hunt to see where this map leads us to and to see if we find anything." Kai explained  
  
"Let's do it! All in favor say 'I!'" said Tyson  
  
"I!!!" said everyone.  
  
"Then let's go!" said Hillary.  
  
They all left to get some things packed and they deiced to leave the next day.

* * *

SB: Hey hoped you liked it. Sorry if there wasn't much talking in it or if it's short but that's the way it is and now you know who the OC that bumped into Kai is and don't forget to review thanks. Bye!  
  
Annie: Hold it! Hold it right there!! _comes out very angry_  
  
SB: What???! _gets hit in the head with a rubber microphone_  
  
Annie: That's the last time I let you do the ending alone!!  
  
SB: gets tears in her eyes you're mean.  
  
Annie: I let you be the author of this story, I could take it away from you, you know.  
  
SB: I'm sorry. I won't do it again.


	2. Treasure hunt

Annie: Thanks for the reviews I hope you like next chapter.  
  
SB: It's the same as the last one barley any talking.  
  
Annie: Go away! You are still supposed to be in your room.  
  
SB: It's been a week so I can come out now.  
  
Annie: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.  
  
Hillary: Shouldn't you get on with the story?  
  
SB: Yeah.  
  
Annie: You _points a finger at SB_ need to shut up or do you want me to take the story away from you?  
  
SB: Shutting up.  
  
Kai: She's certainly a demon.  
  
SB: Didn't I give you a good enough scare the last time or do you want me to kill you? _fangs appear again  
_  
Kai:_shrinks back in fear_ NO. But you're still a demon. _mumbles under his breath  
_  
SB: I heard that!!! Now you are dead!!  
  
Kai:_runs off stage closely followed by SB who is holding a big ass club in her hands.  
_  
Hillary: He certainly knows how to make her mad, doesn't he?  
  
Annie: Yes he does. Any way on with the story, please review. Want to watch SB try to kill Kai?  
  
Hillary: Sure. It would be something new and interesting to watch.  
  
Annie: Let's go then. enjoy the story.

* * *

It's the following day and the Blade breakers are ready to set out on their treasure hunt.  
  
"Be careful!!" Cathy yelled from the front steps of the Hiwatari mansion.  
  
"Don't worry we will!" Kai yelled back to his worried sister.  
  
Although he said not to worry, Cathy couldn't help but worry, she had a bad feeling about it and she had told him about it, and she had said that she wouldn't stop worrying until they had returned home safe fully.  
  
The guys followed the map and from time to time they stopped to rest and Kenny would try to figure out the next clue.  
  
"What's the next clue, clue Kenny?" Max asked  
  
"I'm not sure this is a hard one to figure out." Kenny replied  
  
"What does the clue say?" asked Ray  
  
"It says 'look to the sky and you'll see me almost directly above you but I'm more to the west. Find a blue and red stone path stay on it until wyz'" said Kenny  
  
"I'm hungry." said Tyson "Can we eat?"  
  
"It's not even noon yet, Tyson, so no." said Kai  
  
"How can you tell, Kai?" asked Hillary  
  
"Simple. The sun is not directly above us, it's more to the west." Kai said  
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Kenny  
  
"What's it, Kenny?" asked Max  
  
"Kai, you just solved the clue now we need just need to find a blue and red stone path." said Kenny  
  
"Oh." said Max as the y looked for the path, which was right behind Kai.  
  
"I found the path." Kai called out.  
  
They followed the path and then came to a clearing.  
  
"So were is it?" asked Tyson  
  
"The clue said 'until wyz' but I haven't figured that out yet." said Kenny  
  
"Maybe it left out 'x' because we have found the spot were the treasure is berried." said Hillary  
  
"Why would you say that, Hillary?" asked Tyson  
  
"Because there is are two trees that are leaning on each other and their forming an x" said Hillary  
  
"Ok now we dig." said Kai and the boys started to dig and Tyson hit something and pulled out an old box.  
  
They sat in a circle and Kai opened the old box and pulled out a beautiful jewel.  
  
"Oh, wow! It's beautiful!!" exclaimed Hillary.  
  
Kai handed the jewel to her and then as she placed her hand on it there was a flash of light. Hillary looked at it and gave it to Kenny and there was another flash of light, this happened each time they handed the jewel to the person next to them.  
  
"I have an idea. How about we each hold on to this jewel for a month and if I decide to sell it, I'll split the money so we all get an equal share. And if something happens to either of us or the jewel we will still be friends. So who's in?" Kai said  
  
"I'm in." said Hillary and the others all agreed to it and they put their hands on top of Kai's, which has the jewel in it, and there is a another flash of light that blinds them.

* * *

Annie: Hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
Tyson: What's up with blinding us so we can't see?  
  
SB: Because we like to keep it a secret.  
  
Annie: No I just wrote it like that.  
  
Tyson: Oh OK, and Kai's right you are a demon.  
  
Kai: You shouldn't have called her that.  
  
Tyson: Why?  
  
Kai: Because she tried to kill me the last time I called her that!  
  
Tyson: Oh, I see. EEEP. Gotta run. _runs off stage with SB close behind him with a big ass club in her hands, the same one she had when she tried to kill Kai before.  
_  
SB: YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, TYSON!!!  
  
Kai: I tried to warn him but would he listen NOOO.  
  
Annie: Don't worry she won't kill him, she didn't kill you.  
  
Kai: That I'm glad of.


	3. Into the digital world

SB: Hi again and thanks for all the reviews. Now there is more talking in this chapter than the last two.  
  
Annie: What did I say about giving the chapter away?  
  
SB: I'm not. I'm just saying that there's more talking in this chapter.  
  
Annie: Ok. That's fine then.  
  
Kai: You both are weird, you know that?  
  
Annie: Are you trying to get your self killed?  
  
SB: Because if you keep it up I will kill you for real. _smiles evilly showing off her fangs_  
  
Kai: No thanks. Ummm.... I think I hear my cell phone ringing. Bye! _runs off stage_  
  
Annie: I think Kai's right about you being a demon.  
  
SB: WHAT?!!!! Now you're on his side?!  
  
Annie: No. I'm just saying that he has a point.  
  
Kai: Thank you! Atleast someone beside my friend agrees with me! _yells from off stage  
  
_Ray: How about starting the story?  
  
Annie: OK.  
  
SB: Fine. _says angrly before storming off stage  
  
_Ray: I'm not even going to ask.

* * *

The blade breakers covered their eye because the flash of light was very bright. Kai still had the jewel in his hand and they felt themselves falling.  
  
"Whakey, whakey! Its time to wake up! Get up, Kai!" said a small voice.  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes and sees the blue sky, trees, and a flying dragon.  
  
"A flying dragon?! Where am I?!" said Kai clearly in shock as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"You're in the digital world." said a voice  
  
"Who are you and where are you?" Kai asked.  
  
"I'm down here by your feet and my name is Phimon and I'm you're digimon partner." said Phimon as Kai looked down and saw a red trigger cub with crimson eyes and green tattoos, like his, staring at him.  
  
"Digi... mon?" said Kai confused.  
  
"Yeah, digimon is short for digital monsters." said Phimon as Kai picked up Phimon and looked into his crimson eyes  
  
"Where are my friends and why are we here?" Kai asked  
  
"They should be here soon." said Phimon as Tyson walked up with another digimon at his side.  
  
"Aw man. These thing are very where!" complained Tyson  
  
"Shut up, Tyson. Have you seen the others?" said Kai  
  
"No. Who's that?" said Tyson looking at Phimon  
  
"His name is Phimon and yours?" said Kai  
  
"Veemon." said Tyson as Max, Kenny, and Ray appeared with their digimon  
  
"I guess we're all here including our digimon." said Tyson  
  
"No wait, Tyson where's Hillary?" said Ray  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" came a girl's voice  
  
"That sounded like Hillary!" said Max as they took off in the direction of the sound and they found her and there was a big digimon there was well.  
  
The six digimon started to attack the bigger digimon and won.  
  
"Ok this is just too weird. Why are we here any way?" Hillary asked after she got over the shock of being attacked by the big digimon.  
  
"The six of you are here to help us to free the digidestined, who have been kidnapped." said Phimon  
  
"Who are the digidestined?" asked Max  
  
"They are 8 kids who are the ones to protect this world like you protect your world from the evil villains." said Tigmon Ray's digimon  
  
"What are their names?" asked Kenny  
  
"Tai, Matt, Tk, Kari, Joe, Izzy, Sora, and Mimi." said Beemon, Kenny's digimon  
  
"Their digimon are Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gotamon, Gomamon, Tentamon, Biyomon, and Palmon." said Cocomon, Max's digimon.  
  
"We must hurry the fate of both worlds depends on it." said Dovemon, Hillary's digimon.  
  
"They can help you find away to send you home." said Phimon, noticing the longing look in Kai's eyes.  
  
"I say we do it." said Tyson as the other nodded in agreement.

* * *

Annie: Thanks for reading. Hoped you like it. Please review and remember no flames please.  
  
Ray: Why do we have to help free them if we don't know them?  
  
SB: Because we want you too. _smiles evilly at him.  
_  
Ray: Kai's right you are a demon.  
  
SB: I have you now. _says while pointing a finger at Annie who just smiles.  
  
_Kai: I'm guessing it safe to call her 'demon' now, right?  
  
Annie: Yes. It is.  
  
Kai: Good.  
  
Annie: You should still be careful on what you call her though. Just to be on the safe side.  
  
Kai: Fine. I'll be careful.


	4. A digital adventure

Annie: Hi. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Ray: You still didn't answer my question.  
  
SB: Because we want you to, that's why!  
  
Annie: No. I just wrote it that way.  
  
Ray: Oh.  
  
SB: You're no fun.  
  
Annie: Do you want me to take this story away from you or not?  
  
SB: No.  
  
Tyson: When do we get to go home? And I'm hungry!  
  
Kai: Shut up, Tyson, But I do want to know that myself.  
  
SB: Can I answer them?  
  
Annie: If you answer them like I do, then yes.  
  
SB: Fine. You will be able to go home at the end,  
  
Ray: At the end of this chapter?  
  
SB: No, at the end of the story.  
  
Everyone: Oh!  
  
SB: In other words, you have to wait and find out. _Mumbles under her breath_  
  
Annie: I heard that.  
  
SB: _gets hit in the head with a rubber bat.  
  
_Max: Story Demon.  
  
Kai: Yes Please Demon. _With his trademark smirk on his face_  
  
SB:_ mumbles curses in Norwegian at Kai  
  
_Annie: Ok here's the story. And remember I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me and R&R.

* * *

The Blade Breakers set out to find the digidestineds and they found Izzy and Tentamon first.  
  
"That's Izzy he has the crest of knowlege and that digimon at his side is Tentamon." said Beemon.  
  
"OK so how are we to free him?" asked Max.  
  
"He is being mind controlled and have to snap him out of it. Some how." said Phimon  
  
"Let me guess we have to figure out how to make them realize that they're being controlled by an evil digimon, right?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Yes." said Tigmon as the evil digimon appeared.  
  
He was a big ugly brut with fiery red eyes, long dagger-like claws on each hand, two big black broken wings, had spikes all along his back and down his long tail.  
  
The Blade Breakers devised a plan and put it into action but it didn't work out the way they had planed it to, and in the end, Izzy touched the jewel, that Kai had dropped, and he realized what was going on and the spell was broken.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me and Tentamon. Now we have to free the others." said Izzy after the introductions were over  
  
They then found Joe and Gomamon and formed another plan, which was to distract the evil monster and get Joe to realize what he's doing so he could break the spell, but it didn't go quite that way.

Kai dropped the jewel and Hillary picked it up and since she was closer to Joe she gave the jewel to him and the spell was broken.  
  
Then after the introductions were over, they went to free Sora and Biyomon. The plan was the same but Joe had given the jewel to Sora and the spell was broken again and introductions were made.  
  
It was the same when they freed Mimi and Palmon, with a similar plan but Mimi had picked up the jewel and broke the spell.  
  
Each time they freed a digidestined it was always harder than the last time.  
  
"There's Matt and Tai and their digimon Gabumon and Agumon." said Sora.  
  
They came up with another plan but some thing went wrong, the evil digimon grabbed Kai and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get lose.  
  
Then Kai dropped the jewel again and Matt picked it up and there was a flash of light and Matt realized that his friends were in trouble and then Izzy realized that Tai had to touch the jewel in order to break the spell.  
  
"Matt! Give the Jewel to Tai! It's the only way to break the spell!!" yelled Izzy  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Matt  
  
"Yes!" Izzy said and Matt walked over to Tai and gave him the jewel and there was another flash of light.  
  
"Whoa. What happened?" asked Tai  
  
"You were under a spell." said Joe  
  
"All of us were." said Mimi and then the evil digimon let go of Kai and went after the jewel. "Don't let him get the jewel!" Warned Hillary as the digidestineds destroyed the evil digimon.  
  
"Ok. 6 free and 2 more to go." said Phimon, after the introductions were made.

* * *

SB: Hoped you like it.  
  
Annie: Please review bye now.**Just so you know this story was pre-written and I can't have any parings, sorry, I have never had anyone be a couple in any of my stories that I wrote, by hand, but I'll try to make it up to you by writing a romance fic, be nice with it when its up, if I ever get it up. OK????? Sorry a thousand times. **


	5. Good bye digimon and hello Tokyo?

SB: I wonder..........  
  
Annie: What are you thinking about now? And please don't let it be something bad. 'Cause if it is, I'll take this story away from you.  
  
SB: Ummm............ Ooops. Hehe. _Shrinks away from her other self who is giving her the death glare and is getting angry.  
_  
Annie: ROOM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SB: _runs off stage to her room._  
  
Kai: All hail the demon master!! The only one who could put the demon in her place!  
  
Everyone: Hail the demon master!!!!!  
  
Annie: WHY DO ALL MY CHARTERS HAVE ANNOYING ATTIUDES?!!!!!!  
  
Kenny: I don't know, maybe it's just because we just do?  
  
Annie: Lets just on with the story. _Sighs while rubbing her templates in announce._

* * *

The Blade Breakers and the digidestined went to find Tk and, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon.  
  
"There they are." said Gabumon  
  
"Yes, but how are we going to free them?" asked Hillary  
  
"That, I don't not know." said Izzy.  
  
They talked about it and Kai started to get mad about it and he was blaming him self for it, and he knew if they didn't get back home, that Cathy would never stop worrying about him and everyone else would start to worry as well.  
  
"Does he do that a lot?" Tai asked Tyson.  
  
"No he's usually quite so this is new for us as well." Replied Tyson  
  
"Oh." said Tai then before Kai could say any more there was a flash of light and Driger, Dranzer, Draciel, Dragoon appeared.  
  
"Whoa! What are those things?!" yelled Matt.  
  
"They're the Blade Breaker's Bit Beats, they won't hurt any one." said Hillary  
  
"Oh good." said Izzy  
  
"Dranzer? What are you doing here?" Kai asked  
  
"To help you, of course. To free the little ones, you must let them touch the jewel to break the spell." said Dranzer.  
  
Then they came up with a plan and they put it into action.  
  
"Hey. You guys want the Jewel?" Kai asked Tk and Kari after he got to them so they could break the spell.  
  
"Yes. Give to us." demanded Tk  
  
"You have it touch it at the same time." Kai told them, and they did and they realized what they were doing and then the evil digimon grabbed Kai as Tk and Kari joined the others.  
  
"Oh no! Now what do we do?" Hillary asked  
  
"Everyone give your powers to the jewel." said Driger and they did and there was a blinding flash of light.  
  
The Blade Breakers felt them selves falling and when they open their eyes they find them selves in a park.  
  
"Where are we?" Kai asked  
  
"I don't know. It looks like we're not in the digital world anymore." said Ray  
  
"I think you're right Ray. It looks like we're home, I think." said Hillary.  
  
Everyone agreed that it looked like they were finally home when, out of no where, a huge monster appears, ready to kill them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed.

* * *

SB: Review please and I'm not going to push it.  
  
Annie: You better not!!! _Yells warningly at SB from off stage_


	6. Meeting the scouts

"What in the world is that thing?!" yelled Max  
  
"We're gonna die!!!" said Tyson.  
  
"Shut up, Tyson.  
  
We're not going to die." said Kai who was trying not to ring Tyson's neck.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Kai?" asked Kenny.  
  
"No. but I want to." said Kai.  
  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!" Yelled Tyson  
  
"SHUT UP, TYSON!!!" every one yelled as the monster advanced on them.  
  
Then out of nowhere 7 girls in mini skirts appear and they destroy the monster.  
  
"Thanks for saving us." said Hillary  
  
"Your welcome." said the one with the green skirts  
  
"Well I guess we're still not home yet." said Kenny  
  
"What do you mean 'Still not home yet'?" asked the one in red.  
  
"Well, you see I found a treasure map and told my friends here about it and we went on a treasure hunt and found a jewel. Then as each of us touched it there was a flash of light and then we find our selves in this strange world with strange creatures in it. Then there was another flash of light and we find our selves here and we thought that we were home, until that thing showed up." Kai explained  
  
"Oh I see, and what are you're names anyway?" asked the one in blue  
  
"I'm Kai and this is Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary and we're the Blade Breakers." said Kai  
  
"We are the Sailor scouts. I'm Sailor Mini Moon, that Pluto, Saturn, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Mars, and that's Tuxedo Mask." said Mini Moon.  
  
"Three other scouts have been kidnapped and their names are Sailor Moon, Neptune, and Uranus." said Mercury.  
  
"You must be the 6 kids from another world who were sent to help us free our friends." Said a voice  
  
"Who was that?" asked Ray  
  
"That was Luna." said Jupiter as two cats, a black one and a white one, as well as a grey kitten walked up.  
  
"The black one is Luna and she's Sailor Moon. The white one is Arteims and he's my cat. The grey kitten is Diana and she's Luna and Arteims' daughter, and Mini Moon's cat." said Venus  
  
"Oh. I didn't know cats could talk." said Max  
  
"We're the only ones who can, all the other cats can't." said Arteims  
  
"I sense an evil presence near by." said Mars as another monster appears out of no where and starts to attack them.

* * *

SB: Hoped you liked it.  
  
Kai: Why do we have to help them out any way?  
  
Everyone: Yeah  
  
Annie: Because,  
  
Everyone: Because why?  
  
SB: She wrote it that way and you'll find out later. _Receives an evil glare from Annie.  
_  
Everyone: Oh.......  
  
Tyson: She's a demon and a crazy monkey. _Mumbles under his breath_.  
  
Kai: I don't think you should have said that, Tyson.  
  
Tyson: Why?  
  
Kai: _points a finger at SB who getting ready to kill Tyson.  
  
_Tyson: Oh. Ummm........... Oops.  
  
SB: You'll pay for that, Tyson!!!  
  
Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! _Runs off stage screaming followed by SB._  
  
Everyone: Sweat drop  
  
Annie: PLEASE REVEIW and no flames! Thanks. Bye  
  
**_PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ok I'll stop now, but I need to know what you think about it. _**


	7. A sailor adventure

SB: Hi!!! Thanks for the reviews, everyone!  
  
Annie: Yes Thanks and don't forget I don't own any Beyblade, Sailor Moon, or Digimon.  
  
SB: Sorry for the wait.  
  
Annie: I needed more reviews before I could update so **PLEASE** review or I'll make you wait for the next chapter again.

* * *

The scouts were able to destroy the monster with the help from the jewel which emitted a flash of light that blinded the monster.  
  
The scouts then told the blade breakers about the other three scouts and the blade breakers agreed to help and they set out to free the others.  
  
As they were looking for them a yoma, a lesser monster, appeared and attacked them. The yoma shot a blast of energy and it hit Tyson and a crystal appeared. The yoma grabbed the crystal and the sailor scouts got back and returned it to Tyson.  
  
The scouts got rid of the yoma and told the guys, after Tyson came to, what happened. They then continue their search for the other three scouts when another yoma appeared and attacked Max, then Mini Moon grabbed his heart crystal and gave it back to him as the scouts destroyed the yoma.  
  
Ray then was attacked by a third yoma and Kenny got a hold of his heart crystal and returned it.  
  
Kenny was next to get his pure heart crystal stolen and returned and after him it was Hillary's turn and after her it was Kai's turn and the jewel emitted a small flash of light and the yoma vanished and Tyson gave Kai his pure heart crystal back.  
  
They continued to look for missing sailor scouts and then they found them.  
  
Sailor Moon was going crazy because the monster was there, and Neptune was doing her best to clam her down, and Uranus was look annoyed with it all and trying not to ring Sailor Moon's neck.  
  
"Sailor Moon, please calm down. Hey, is that the others?" Neptune asked, Sailor Moon stopped going crazy and Uranus looked up at Neptune and then she looked towards where Neptune was pointing.  
  
"I think you're right Neptune but I see 6 other people I don't recognize that are with them." said Uranus.  
  
"I wonder who they could be?" said Sailor Moon as the monster approached the others.  
  
"Is that them over there?" asked Hillary  
  
"Yes, the one going crazy is Sailor Moon, the one who is trying to calm her down is Neptune, and the one sitting down trying not to ring Sailor Moon's neck is Uranus. I think she's just had about enough of Sailor Moon going crazy for awhile." said Tuxedo Mask as they noticed that the others had spotted them.  
  
The monster appoached them and the scouts ready themselves to attack and as they did that the blade breakers made there way over to the Sailor Moon, Neptune, and Uranus.  
  
"We're here to help you. My name is Hillary and this is Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Kai." said Hillary  
  
"How did you get here, anyway?" asked Uranus  
  
"We'll explain later, now stand back and we'll get you out of here." said Kenny  
  
"Ready guys? Lets do this." said Kai as he, Max, Ray, and Tyson readied their launchers  
  
"3.... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!!!" yelled Hillary and Kenny and they released their blades and they called out their most powerful attacks and it broke the force field that was surrounding them.  
  
"Nice Job, you guys." said Neptune.  
  
"Thanks." said Max.  
  
They then joined the others to destroy the monster but it was stronger than the other two monsters they faces and they weren't' sure how to destroy this monster.

* * *

Annie: Hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
SB: Please R&R  
  
Kai: Are you trying to kill us?  
  
Annie: No! How many times must I tell you!!!! I WROTE IT THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!! _Face starts to turns red with anger.  
_  
SB: I wanted you to die. _Mumbles under her breath._  
  
Annie: _looks at SB who realizes that Annie her say it and chases SB around the stage  
_  
Ray: What was that all about? _Says as he walks up to Kai, from off stage, who is watching Annie chase SB around.  
_  
Kai: All I did was ask a question and she went crazy over it and she heard SB say something under her breath.  
  
Ray: Oh.


	8. Good bye sailors

Annie: I'm not got to bother. I don't own any thing that does not belong to me and I hope you enjoy it.

Hillary: Do we get to go home at the end of this chapter or not?

Annie: _pulls out a little black box and pushes a button on it_

SB: You called? _Comes out with a shock collar on_

Annie: Yes. Answer Hillary's question for me, I'm not feeling up to it.

SB: At the end of this chapter there is something that will happen to you and you will find out in the net chapter.

Hillary: In other words, we have to wait to find out?

SB: Yes you will have to wait _gets shocked. _Why did you do that for?!

Annie: Because you going to give it away. Let's leave so the readers can read.

SB: No. _Gets shocked again._ Yes mamma

* * *

"Now what we're tried everything, even the plant power didn't work on him." said Venus.

"I don't know, but maybe we use the imperil sliver crystal, we could defeat him." said Mercury

"Let's try it. Besides it's the only thing we have left." said Sailor Moon and they did, but it, like all the other attempts, failed.

"I don't get it, the crystal worked before, why is it not working now?" said Sailor Moon who was close to tears.

Then out of nowhere, as the monster advanced on them, there was a blinding flash of light, and it blinded them and the monster as well.

"What was that?" asked Mars once every one was able to see again

"Now what? The last time that happened we ended up here." said Kai

"Hello again, Kai." said a voice

"Dranzer?!" said Kai a little shocked

"Yes and Drigger, Dragoon, and Draciel are here as well." said Dranzer

"Whoa!! What are those things?!" said Uranus

"They are her Kai's, Max's, Ray's, and Tyson's bit beats and don't worry they are help to help us." said Hillary

"Oh ok. That's good then, right?" asked Neptune

"Yes, it is." said Kenny "I'm guessing you here to help us again, right?" Ray asked

"Yes we are. You must use the jewel to get rid of the monster. You will know what to do." said Draciel.

And he was right because they held their right hands up to get in the air and the jewel hovered between their hands and the light from the jewel was connecting them.

"Vanquish this monster, get rid of him for good and send us home." they said together and the jewel then shot a beam of light at the monster but it didn't do much of anything, because it wasn't very strong.

"They need more power. We must help them." said Dragoon

"Yes we must help them." said Drigger as Dranzer and Draciel nodded in response.

Then the bit beats started to glow and then they vanished. Kai, Max, Tyson, and Ray started to glow red, green, blue, and yellow and the beam of light bigger, brighter, and stronger, but it was still not strong enough to defeat the monster.

"They still aren't strong enough to get rid of him. They need more help." said Mercury

"But what can we do to help them anyway?" said Mini Moon

"We can give then some of our energy like we do when I use the crystal." said Sailor Moon

"It's wroth a shot." said Mercury

"Let's try then." said Neptune as the other agreed.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"PLUTO STAR POWER!"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"

"URANUS STAR POWER!"

"SATURN STAR POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC STAR POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

The scouts yelled and the symbols appeared on their foreheads and then they appeared in the jewel and the beam got brighter and stronger and the monster vanished.

The light was so bright it blinded all of them.

* * *

Annie: Sorry for all the torturing, SB is a little too crazy and it's a little too much for me to handle. Hope you enjoyed it though, please review and no flames please. And I'm sorry for the wait I've been busy lately, getting ready for cogelle and all. Bye 


	9. Was it real?

Annie: LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! YESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Starts to bounce of the walls_

Kai: What's up with her?

SB: Don't mind her she's just happy with this chapter.

Kai: Why is that?

Everyone: Yeah why?

SB: It's the last the last chapter of the story, so she's just happy to be done with it.

Everyone: Oh

Kai: Does that mean we will be going home?

SB: You will see. _Gets shocked because she's still wearing the shock collar_

Annie: I heard that. _Stops bouncing off the walls_

Kai: They don't own anything that doesn't belong to them.

Everyone: Please R&R

* * *

'Were am I? Why is everything so dark?' Kai thought 'Where is every one? Am I still with the sailor scouts? Or am I home?'

"Kai. Kai." said a voice

'That sounds like Cathy.' Kai thought

"Kai. Come on get up, Fire bird, Get up!" said Cathy as Kai slowly woke up

"Good Morning, Little Ice Phoenix." said Kai

"It's about time you got up. I'll be down stairs." said Cathy with a smile, because Kai called her by her pet name and Kai was smiling as well because Cathy called him 'Fire bird' which was Cathy's pet name for him.

It was then that he realized that he was in bed, his bed to be exacted.

'I'm home. Finally home, but what about the others? Where are they?' Kai thought and when we turn his bed side lamp on he realized that his friends where with him in his room asleep.

"Where are we?" Ray asked sleepily as he, Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary woke up.

"We're finally home." said Kai, who was now dressed and sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Did we really go to the digital world and meet the Sailor Scouts?" asked Hillary

"I don't know but it seemed so real" said Max

"It was like a dream but it felt so real." said Tyson

"I agree it did feel real." said Kenny as they got up and went down stairs and Cathy was getting herself ready to meet up with some friends.

"Breakfast is on the table. I'll be back by one." said Cathy as she walked out of the house.

The guys went in to the dinning room and had breakfast then went to the living room to talk more about it.

"Hey guys. Look there on the mantel!" said Hillary as the guys looked at the mantel and there they saw two pictures and the Jewel on the mantel.

"Those weren't there before we went on that treasure hunt. How did they get there?" Kai asked as Bruce entered the room

"You brought them home with you, Master Kai. Mistress Catharine put the pictures into the frames and put then with the jewel on the mantel." said Bruce.

"Oh ok. Thanks Bruce." said Kai

"You're welcome, Master Kai." said Bruce as he left the room.

"Mistress Catharine? Is that your sister Cathy?" asked Hillary

"Yes, Catharine is her full name. Bruce, our butler, always calls us Mistress Catharine and Master Kai, but we don't mind." Kai replied

"What are you going to do with them, Kai?" asked Kenny

"I think I will put them up on the third floor. I never go up there unless I want to go to the attic of course." said Kai and he did just that.

The picture of them with digidestined and their digimon was to the left of the jewel and the one to the right was of them with the Sailor Scouts.

Unknown to Kai and the Blade Breakers, that Cathy already knew about their adventures and they made another promise, not to tell any one about the pictures, the Jewel, and their adventures in the digital world and with the sailor scouts.

They kept their promise for the rest of their lives and they only told their families about it.

**_THE END_**

* * *

Annie: DONE FINALLY!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!

SB: Finally. _Takes off the shock collar_

Annie: I have another story of mine up. Andit's called a forgotten secret

SB: NO!!!!!! _Runs off in fear of being the author of another story._

Annie: You never know, but keep an eye out for it any way and don't forget to review. _follows her other self off stage._


End file.
